El Cielo y La Bestia
by Fioreeh-VCC
Summary: -Adaptación de La Bella y La Bestia- Kurt Hummel, hijo del inventor del pueblo Burt Hummel, está cansado de tener una vida aburrida, pero todo cambiará cuando su padre se encuentre en un castillo encantado y decida quedarse en su lugar, que hará Kurt frente a los actos sexuales que Blaine, la Bestia dueña del castillo, está pidiéndole a cambio?
1. Chapter 1

******Heey! Volvi.. :D Esta es una idea que le vengo prometiendo a varios y que ya tenia escrito como hasta el cap 6, y aunque no lo termine lo voy a subir igual.. Supongo que se dan cuenta de la MINIMA diferencia entre la pelicula y el fic, eso es porque es mi favorita de Disney y no podía alterarla en lo absoluto ! xD Bien.. No mas que esto.. A leer ! :D**

* * *

***Presentación de Personajes:**

Pueblo:  
_Bella:_ Kurt  
_Maurice:_ Burt  
_Gastón:_ Sebastián  
_Lefú:_ (Ayudante de Gastón): David, K  
_Trillizas Rubias:_ Quinn, Brittany, Sugar  
_Dueño del Asilo:_ Sue

Castillo:  
_Bestia:_ Blaine  
_Lumiere:_ Cooper  
_Ding-Dong:_ Trent  
_Sra Potts:_ Carole  
_Chip:_ Finn  
_Señora Armario:_ Mercedes  
_Cocinero:_ Will  
_Plumero_ (La sirvienta con la que sale Lumiere): Santana.

**Capitulo 1**

Erase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un hermoso castillo, aunque tenía todo lo que pudiese desear, el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta, poco amable.

Una noche de frío invierno, una vieja mendiga llego al castillo, y le ofreció una sola rosa, a cambio de refugio contra el cruel frío. Repugnado por su aspecto ultrajoso, el príncipe se burlo del obsequio y echó a la anciana a la calle. Ella le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias, porque la belleza estaba en el interior.

Cuando la volvió a rechazar, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció y reveló a una hermosa hechicera. El príncipe intentó disculparse pero ya era tarde, porque ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor.

Como castigo, lo convirtió en una espantosa Bestia, y encantó el castillo con un poderoso hechizo, juntos con todos los que habitaban ahí.

Avergonzado de su horroroso aspecto, la Bestia se escondió dentro de su castillo, siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo.

La rosa que ella le había ofrecido, era en realidad una rosa encantada, que duraría hasta los 21 años del príncipe. Si llegaba a amar a una persona y ella lo amaba también antes de que callera el último pétalo, se rompería el hechizo, sino, quedaría encantado y sería una Bestia por toda la eternidad.

Al pasar los años, él cayó en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza, porque, quien podría algún día.. Amar a una Bestia?

**POV Kurt:**

Me encuentro en camino a la biblioteca del pueblo para devolver un libro, era un día soleado y hermoso, las casas y negocios del pueblo son hermosas, pero, yo no quiero vivir aquí…

_Un lugar, simple y aburrido… Siempre es, como el día anterior…_

_Un lugar, con solo gente simple… Que despierta así…_

Las ventanas de los establos y casas se abrieron, revelando a la gente del pueblo que recién se levanta. Son todos tan extraños.

_Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!_

Me siento diferente, todos se saludan entre sí e incluso a mí, pero no me siento parte de esto, yo no pertenezco aquí.

_Ahí viene el panadero como siempre, su mismo pan viene a vender…_

_Las mañanas siempre igual, desde el día en que llegué, a este rustico lugar…_

-Buenos días Kurt- Me saluda.

-Buenos días Señor!- Me acerco a él, quizá pueda conversar.

-Hacia donde te diriges?-

-A la librería, acabo de leer un cuento maravilloso, sobre un ogro y…- Fui interrumpido en media explicación.

-Ah sí.. MARY! EL PAN!- Como siempre, nadie me escucha, me alejo de él y continúo mi camino.

_Mira a ese chico tan extraño, es distraído como ves…_

_No es de nuestra sociedad, en las nubes siempre está…_

_No hay duda que un chico raro es…_

Decido tomar un atajo agarrándome de uno de los carruajes del camino, que justamente iba para donde voy yo. Siempre escucho los comentarios de la gente pero, no les creo, son una persona normal, mi familia es normal.

_Yo quiero más que vida provincial…_

-Ahh Kurt!- Entre a la librería, era el único lugar donde me sentía cómodo.

-Buenos días! Aquí está el libro que me prestó- Subí por la escalera para ver los estantes –Tiene algo nuevo?-

-Nuevo? No desde ayer!- Todos se sorprenden con mi rápido nivel de lectura, pero, básicamente, es lo único que hago en casa.

-Bueno no importa, me llevaré este- Saque mi libro favorito del tercer estante.

-Este? Pero si lo has leído dos veces..-

-Es que lo amo! Tierras lejanas, duelos, hechizos, el Príncipe!- Acomodé mi garganta, se supone que no debería decir algo como eso.

-Bueno si tanto te ha gustado, es tuyo!- No podía creerlo, que felicidad! No solo no se había dado cuenta de mi amor por los Príncipes, sino que ahora podría leer este libro hasta 10 veces más!

-Enserio?-

-Insisto-

-Gracias! Se lo agradezco mucho!- Salí de la biblioteca ya que tenía que llegar a casa, no me gustaba dejar mucho tiempo a mi padre solo.

_Mira allí va ese chico tan distinto, quien sabe cuál es su querer?_

_En sus sueños vivirá… En sus libros siempre está…_

_No hay duda que un chico raro es…_

-Ahh mi parte favorita, cuando ella encuentra amor, al fin- Me acomodé en la fuente junto a un ganado de ovejas rodeándome-En una gallardo Príncipe, y ella no lo descubre hasta que llega el final.

_Es tan hermoso como sortija en hombre, de la cabeza hasta los pies…_

_Solo en su linda Faz, más me temo que detrás, diferente de nosotros es…_

_No es como todos los demás… Muy diferente de nosotros es…_

**POV Relator:**

-Ah! Muy bien hecho! No fallaste ni un tiro Sebastián! Eres el mejor cazador del mundo!- Dijo David, amigo y leal compañero de Sebastián, el mejor cazador y hombre más respetado en el pueblo.

-Lo sé- Respondió el susodicho, era alto y apuesto, firme y musculoso, pero como toda persona tenía sus defectos. Sebastián era orgulloso, prejuicioso y egocéntrico, una terrible combinación.

-Ninguna bestia se te va escapar.. Y tampoco ninguna doncella- Ese era el secreto de Sebastián, el no estaba interesado en una "Doncella" sino en un "Caballero".

-Lo sé David, pero yo tengo los ojos puestos en él- Señalo a un chico castaño de tés blanca y ojos azules que se encontraba leyendo mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del pueblo.

-Kurt? El hijo del inventor? Pero el es un chico!-

-Sí, pero es el mejor… ACASO NO MEREZCO LO MEJOR!-

-Claro que si Sebastián!- David se encogió, sabía que Sebastián estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que Kurt era un hombre, era la persona más hermosa del pueblo, y de eso no había duda alguna.

_Desde el momento en que lo vi tan lindo…_

_Me dije a este atraparé… Tal belleza no hay aquí…_

_En realidad solo en mí… Así pues con Kurt yo me casare…_

Tres mellizas que se encontraban sacando agua del pozo, en cuento vieron a Sebastián dejaron su trabajo para admirarlo. Si, el causaba ese efecto.

_Alla va él, es como un sueño… Señor Sebastián, que guapetón…_

_Pensar en él, me da desmayos… El es tan guapo y fuerte como un león…_

Kurt caminaba hacia la salida del pueblo, estaba completamente enterado de que Sebastián lo seguía, pero él no lo soportaba.

-Perdón, permiso, dejen pasar!- Kurt rió mientras seguía leyendo, Sebastián no se rendía nunca, aun seguía persiguiéndolo, como si eso fuese a cambiar algo.

_Muy pronto voy a hacerlo mi esposo!_

-Sigue soñando Sebastián- Esquivó a una señora en el camino. _Ten paciencia Kurt, ya se cansará._

_Mira allí va ese chico tan extraño, una preciosa persona…_

_Es penoso sin dudar, que no encuentre su lugar…_

_Ya que un chico raro es… Tan bello como peculiar…_

_El es…_

* * *

*** Puse la lista de personajes arriba de todo porque lo consideré necesario, punto e.e**

**Bien.. Paso a explicar.. Con respecto al rated, si bien no puedo alterarlo EN ESTA PARTE, en cuanto Kurt llegue al castillo cambiará drásticamente, quiero hacer algo mas pervertido y oscuro que La Bella y la Bestia común . Algo que todos quisimos que pasara!(? xD Así que esperen que ya llegará el Lemon..**

**Bueno eso es todo.. Saludos a Todos :D! Subiré el próximo miércoles o antes :) Depende de los Reviews e.e**

**Bye bye ! Que tengan Buena Semana! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prometí**** que el Miércoles o antes actualizaría, y aquí esta.. No me voy a expandir mucho así que.. Disfruten! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**POV Kurt:**

Los aldeanos que estaban atrás mío siguiéndome pararon de hablar de repente, no estaba prestándoles atención, nunca lo hago, pero de todos modos no soy estúpido y sé que se encontraban allí.

Me di vuelta para ver si Sebastián aun me seguía, inmediatamente todos voltearon sus miradas y siguieron con lo suyo. Odio que los aldeanos estén pendientes de mí, odio este lugar. Seguí mi rumbo y continúe con la lectura de mi libro.

-Hola Kurt!- Wow, creía haberlo perdido en el camino, rayos!

-Hola Sebastián- Aun seguí caminando, cuanto menos lo trate menos me molestará-Sebastián... Quieres darme mi libro?- Parece que hablé demasiado rápido, me quitó mi libro, el era una verdadera molestia.

-Pero no está ilustrado, que aburrido- Me retracto, no era molesto, era ignorante, o quizá ambas.

-Algunas personas prefieren usar la imaginación…- Me exaspera! Quise quitarle mi libro pero lo tiro al suelo, al caer se metió en un charco de lodo, ahh que hombre tan estúpido!

-Kurt, es tiempo de que dejes estoy libros y dediques tu atención a algo más importante- Oh, aquí va de nuevo, trate de recoger mi libro pero se interpuso en el medio, al levantar la vista para mirarlo desaprobatoriamente, el estaba sonriéndome arrogante- A mí-

Esquivé la vista hacia tres rubias que estaban suspirando, seguro eran tan huecas como él, se los regalo con moño chicas!

-Todo el pueblo habla de ti- Se corrió y pude alcanzar mi libro- No es bueno que las personas lean, eso les dará ideas, las hará pensar!

-Sebastián en verdad eres primitivo- Trate de insultarlo lo más sutil que pude.

-Oh jajá gracias Kurt!- Esto es el colmo, me concentré en limpiar el lodo de mi libro con mi delantal-Que te parece si vamos a la taberna para que puedas ver mis trofeos?-Aun seguía hablando?

-Tal vez en otra ocasión-Dios, sácame este pesado de enzima.

-Que tonto es!-Oh, la rubia número uno, como se llamaba? Quinn?

-Está loco!-Eh aquí su sequito, gracias Brittany.

-Es tan lindo!-No, no lo es Sugar.

Creo que soy la única persona en el pueblo que puede diferenciarlas y saber sus nombres.

-Por favor Sebastián lo siento pero tengo que ir a casa a ayudar a mi padre, adiós- No sé de donde ni como, pero de la nada apareció David, el ayudante de Sebastián.

-Burt? Jejeje ese anciano chiflado! Necesita mucha ayuda- Sebastián y David comenzaron a reírse, dios que coraje!

-No hablen así de mi padre!- Sebastián golpeó a David en la cabeza.

-Si! No hables así de su padre!- Gracias… Idiota.

-Mi padre no está loco, es un genio!- Escuche un estallido proveniente a mi casa, oh no, papa! Me alejé pese a las risas de Sebastián y David, espero que este bien.

Al llegar abrí las puertas del sótano donde mi papá trabajaba, estaba lleno de polvo y humo, entre respirando con dificultad y me encontré a mi padre tirado en el suelo tosiendo.

-No sé como rayos paso esto-

-Te encuentras bien papá?- Nos quitamos unos escombros que teníamos en el cuerpo.

-Estoy listo para abandonar este proyecto- Pateo la maquina que se encontraba al lado nuestro.

-Jaja, siempre dices eso-

-Es verdad esta vez, nunca aré que funcione esta chatarra inútil- Tal vez, necesitaba un poco de motivación.

-Claro que sí! Ganaras el primer premio mañana en la feria!- Aun no parecía muy convencido- Y te convertirás en un famoso inventor-Genial, estaba funcionando.

-De veras piensas eso?- Confío en el plenamente.

-Siempre lo he pensado- Bien, mi padre ya había recobrado el ánimo.

-Bien! Que estamos esperando! Arreglaré esto rápidamente, dame la pinza opresora divergente, y.. Te divertiste mucho en el pueblo?-

-Traje un libro nuevo- Me acorde de lo que había pasado hoy a la mañana -Papá, crees que soy extraño?-

-Mi hijo extraño? Ha! De donde sacaste esa idea?- Le alcance la herramienta que me había pedido.

-No sé, nunca me he sentido feliz aquí, no hay nadie con quien charlar-

-Y que me dices de Sebastián? Es un joven apuesto y parece que le gustas- Mi padre sabía que yo era gay y estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-Es apuesto cierto, y rudo, y engreído y.. Ahs, papá no es para mí- Me senté en un escalón mientras mi papa continuaba arreglando.

-Bueno no te preocupes porque este invento será el inicio de una nueva vida para los dos- Salió debajo de la máquina limpiándose ambas manos-Creo que ya está, ahora lo probaré-Movió una palanca y aquella máquina empezó a cortar los troncos de madera.

-Funciona!- Grité.

-Si! Es cierto!- Mi padre no lo podía creer.

-Lo has logrado Papá- Lo abrace efusivamente, estaba tan feliz.

-Kurt empaca todo! Me voy a la feria!-

* * *

**Dejen Reviews! :) Tengan una linda Semana, Nos leemos el Miércoles :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**POV Burt:**

-Adiós Papá! Suerte!- Kurt se encontraba saludándome mientras me dirigía a la feria, ya me había preparado todo y Philip me protegería en el camino. Eso espero.

-Adiós Kurt! Y cuídate mientras regreso!- Lo perdí de vista en cuanto bajé la colina, espero que me vaya bien en la feria, y que el este bien aquí hasta que regrese.

Seguí el sendero que había en el mapa que traía, pase por muchas montañas y hermosos paisajes, no entiendo porque Kurt no quiere vivir aquí. Pasé un pequeño rio con la ayuda de un puente de piedra que lo cruzaba. Ya me encontraba un poco perdido, debería haber llegado.

Al seguir el camino, me tope con una abertura, en camino se dividía en dos. Los letreros que se encontraban en medio de ambos caminos estaban borrosos y no alcanzaba a ver nada, Philip me amagó para ir al lado izquierdo, pero, yo estaba casi seguro que era el derecho, así que lo guíe por allí. Philip renegó, no quería ir por el derecho.

-Vamos Philip! Es un atajo! Llegaremos en un dos por tres!- Logré que Philip me hiciese caso y seguimos por el sendero derecho, a medida que mas recorríamos, más oscuro se encontraba. Escuchamos los aullidos de unos lobos, en donde estábamos?

-Este no puede ser.. Donde nos has traído Philip! Sera mejor regresar..- Philip retrocedió y golpeó el carro con un árbol, de él salieron cientos de murciélagos, Philip y yo nos desesperamos, corriendo hacia cualquier dirección mientras oíamos a los lobos aullar detrás de nosotros, persiguiéndonos.

-Ow! Ow! Espera! Philip espera!- El caballo perdió el control, no veo nada bueno en esto. Siguió corriendo desesperadamente hasta que acabamos en un precipicio, le roge que retrocediera ya que estábamos al borde de caer.

-Ow Ow! Bien Philip! Así, así, tranquilo!- Conduje a Philip hasta el camino nuevamente, lejos del abismo, pero al escuchar a los lobos cerca, este se asustó y me tiró al suelo, lo llamé cuando vi que se alejaba a gran velocidad. Pero no hizo caso, desapareció.

Estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada, agarre mi sombrero dispuesto a regresar, pero inmediatamente unos lobos se asomaron por la colina, corrí sin rumbo asustado mientras los lobos me perseguían hasta llegar a las rejas de un castillo, me apresuré y golpee las rejas con feroz desesperación.

-Hay alguien ahí! Auxilio!- Al empujar las rejas estas se abrieron y entre, los lobos todavía se encontraban persiguiéndome así que rápidamente las cerré para que no pudiesen pasar.

Al fin! Estaba a salvo, caminé hacia la puerta del castillo y entré, era un lugar lúgubre.

**POV Relator:**

-Cállate y tal vez se valla- Le dijo el reloj Trent a su amigo candelabro Thad.

-Hola! Hoola! Alguien me escucha?-

-Thad ni una palabra, ni una sola-

-Nnnoo quisiera molestar pero perdí mi caballo y necesito un refugio esta noche-

-Ohh Trent! Ten piedad!-

-Shh- Trent le tapo la boca, a lo que Thad respondió quemándole la mano con una de sus velas-Ah! Ah ah ah.

-Por supuesto señor sea bienvenido!- Burt al escuchar esa voz agarró un candelabro que tenía cerca.

-Quien dijo eso?-

-Aquí!- Sintió un golpe en la espalda por lo que volteo pero no encontró a nadie nuevamente -Donde?- Otra vez sintió un golpe pero esta vez en la cabeza y volteo encontrándose cara a cara con el candelabro que tenía en la mano

-Alo!- Le dijo el candelabro.

-AY AY AY AY- Soltó el candelabro tan rápido como sus manos lo permitieron, dejándolo caer al piso-Oh, increíble-

-Ves lo que has hecho Thad! Esplendido! Eres increíble!- El hombre atrapó al pequeño reloj parlante entre sus manos.

-Esto como funciona?- Pregunto rascando las patas del reloj.

-Ba-bájeme señor, oww hahaha- Se rió Trent al sentir el cosquilleo en sus plantas- AH!- Grito cuando el hombre lo giró, zarandeó y ajustó sus manijas-Señor, cierre ahí en seguida- Cerro la puerta que el hombre había abierto de golpe, aplastándole un dedo-Que malos modales!-

-Mil perdones es que, nunca eh visto un reloj que habla- Termino la frase con un estornudo.

-Ahh está usted congelado señor! Venga! Acérquese al fuego!- Dijo Thad guiando al hombre a la sala de estar.

-Gracias- Respondió este.

-No! No y no! NO! Tu sabes lo que hará el amo Blaine si se entera!- Aviso Trent siguiéndolos.

Los dos siguieron caminando hacia la sala de estar mientras Trent seguía advirtiéndoles. Al llegar, Thad guío a Burt a un sillón que se encontraba frente al fuego.

-Oh no! No en el sillón del amo!- Dijo tapándose los ojos- No quiero ver, no quiero ver.

Un pequeño banquillo se acercó ladrando hacia el sillón, Burt al verlo lo acarició y este inmediatamente se colocó bajo sus pies. Un perchero le acomodó una manta para abrigarse mientras lo saludaba retirándose un sobrero que tenía colgado.

-Que servicio!-Un carro que contenía a una tetera y una taza apareció delante de sus ojos.

-Le gustaría tomar una taza de té señor? Le aseguro que se calentara rápidamente- Exclamo la tetera mientras servía el liquido en la taza, Burt la acepto gustoso bebiendo de ella.

-Jajaja! Su barba pica mama- Burt alejo la pequeña taza de sus labios sorprendido.

-Pica?- Exclamo al observar su taza- Oh, Hola!-

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron, el viento junto con ellas apago todo a su paso y se vislumbraba una silueta de algo parecido a un animal en la puerta que se dispuso a entrar allí.

-Porque hay un extraño?- Pregunto la Bestia.

-Amo permíteme explicarte, este caballero se perdió en el bosque y…- Thad se vio obligado a callar por el fuerte gruñido que emitió la Bestia.

-Amo, quisiera distraeros un momento… Y deciros que yo estuve en contra desde un principio! Thad tuvo la culpa! Con sus…- Trent también tuvo que callarse y esconderse debajo de la alfombra por el potente ruido, ya que su amo le gruño igual que a Thad.

Burt aun se encontraba en el sillón, temblaba de miedo por los tremendos gruñidos provenientes de la Bestia, giró su cabeza para ver a ambos lados, pero en el derecho se encontró con ella.

-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?-Su voz era alta y potente, Burt retrocedió en cuanto la Bestia empezó a acercarse, logrando que tuviera que salir del sillón.

-Mmmee me me me perdí en el bosque-

-No eres bienvenido!-

-Perdón- Burt se encontraba muy asustado, y seguía retrocediendo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Que estas mirando?- Se paró enfrente del hombre.

-Nn nada- Aun seguía sin poder apartar la vista.

-Has, venido a ver a la Bestia verdad?- Su voz iba en aumento.

-Le juro que fue sin querer, solo quería un refugio-

-Yo te daré tu refugio!-Dijo agarrándolo por los hombros.

-Oh! NO NO NO NO POR FAVOR! HAY NO!- Y la puerta del salón se cerró, dejando a Thad, Trent, Carole y Finn dentro de él.

* * *

**Ohh Ya apareció Blaine ewe Dejen Reviews! El 4 lo subo mañana ;) **

**Gracias por seguir la historia! Son geniales! :D**

**Por cierto.. Para los que leen, hoy además actualice mi otro fic Lizzy :3 Solo para que sepan..**

**Sin mas, Nos leemos mañana, Besos! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tsk, se que dije que actualizaría un día después, pero decidí esperar un poco más porque.. No lo sé, tenía otra expectativa.. Sin mas :) Disfruten su Lectura: _

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**POV Relator:**

-Chispas, Kurt tendrá la sorpresa de su vida, eh Sebastián?- Dijo David que se encontraba con Sebastián detrás de unos arbustos cerca de la casa de Kurt.

-Seep! Es su día de suerte!- Respondió corriendo una rama que dio de lleno en la boca de David.

-Ejem, quiero darles las gracias por venir a mi boda, pero, antes debo entrar a ver si acepta- Soltó sarcásticamente para las risas de todos y el llanto de las trillizas rubias.

-Escucha David! Cuando Kurt y yo salgamos de la casa..-

-Ya sé! Ya sé! Yo enciendo la música!- Agitó su varita, provocando que la banda comenzara a tocar.

-Aun no!- Exclamo enojado Sebastián colocándole una trompeta de sombrero.

-Lo siento-

Kurt escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su casa, dejó el libro que se encontraba leyendo en la mesa y se levantó a abrir, alcanzo los binoculares que había inventado su padre para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado antes de abrir y divisó a Sebastián.

-Ahhss!- Abrió la puerta- Sebastián! Qué bonita sorpresa!-

-Es cierto, yo estoy lleno de sorpresas-Afirmo entrando a la casa-Sabes Kurt no hay una persona aquí que no mataría por estar en tu lugar… Este es el día- Se miró a un espejo para limpiarse los dientes perfectamente blancos-Este es el día en que se cumplen tus sueños-

-Y tú que sabes de mis sueños Sebastián…-

-Mucho!- Se sentó en una mesa apoyando sus botas llenas de lodo sobre el libro que Kurt estaba leyendo antes-Ahora, imagínate esto sí? Una cabaña rústica, mi casería fresca asándose en el fuego y mi lindo esposo, masajeando mis pies- Kurt trato de reprimir las ganas de vomitar en cuanto Sebastián se quitó las botas, y puso su mejor falsa sonrisa-Mientras que los pequeños juegan con los perros… Tendremos 6 o 7- Añadió levantándose.

-Perros?- Kurt rogó que hablara de perros, mientras tanto, alcanzó el libro que ya no se encontraba atrapado entre los pies de Sebastián.

-No Kurt! Muchachos fuertes como yo!- Kurt decidió no escucharlo ya que estaba delirando, eso no era posible. Limpió y guardo el libro en la estantería del hogar.

-Imagínate!-

-Y sabes quién será mi esposo?-

-Déjame pensar…- Un pensamiento desagradable vino a la mente de Kurt, pero este trato de omitirlo.

-TU! Kurt- Admitió acorralándolo en una esquina.

-Oh… Sebastián, me dejas sin habla… Y, no sé qué contestar- Logró escabullirse y correr hacia la puerta donde Sebastián lo volvió a interceptar.

-Di que aceptas- Sebastián acerco mas su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto Sebastián, pero…- Trato de abrir la puerta mientras el estuviese apoyado, logrando abrirla-No te merezco-Sebastián salió disparado hacia el exterior y cayó en un charco de lodo, inmediatamente la música comenzó a tocar. Kurt lo saludó y tiro sus zapatos a un costado para volver a cerrar la puerta.

El cazador salió del charco furioso.

-Y? Bueno, que te dijo?- Preguntó David al acercarse, pero el otro lo agarro del cuello.

-Tendré a Kurt como mi esposo! De eso no hay duda alguna!-Escupió tirando al enano al lodo también.

-Se ha ido?- Luego de un rato Kurt salió al exterior-Se lo imaginan? Me pidió matrimonio! Yo? Esposo de ese patán mentecato!-

_Mesieur Sebastián, pueden creerlo? Mesieur Sebastián, ser su querer…_

_Yo no, jamás, lo garantizo… Yo quiero más que vida provincial! _

_Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren! Un gran amor quiero encontrar! _

_Que feliz a mí vendrá… Y me entienda de verdad…_

_Quiero mucho más que un simple plan…_

* * *

**Son cortos lo sé, pero juro que no hay manera de cortarlos en partes y que queden largos pero no excesivos :S xDDD **

**Se acerca lo que todos anhelan, Se viene el encuentro Kurt/Blaine *-***

**Besos! Y Gracias a Todos los que Comentan :) Lo hago por ustedes :'D**

**Nos leemos Nuevamente en DIAS n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios! :D Realmente lo aprecio.. :)_

_Realmente cada vez me salen mas cortos los capítulos.. Prometo que el próximo será mucho mas largo :S_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**POV Kurt:**

Escuche el sonido de un caballo rechinando atrás mío, al darme vuelta me encontré con Philip.

-Philip! Que haces aquí? Donde esta papá? Que paso? Tenemos que buscarlo, llévame con él!-

Philip me llevo por un sendero espantoso, oscuro y vacío, a un tiempo de recorrido nos encontramos con la puerta de un castillo.

-Qué lugar tan lúgubre-Philip se puso nervioso y comenzó a moverse-Philip calma!-Baje del caballo para acariciarle la trompa y calmarlo-Cálmate- Lo deje esperando por mi mientras me adentraba al lugar empujando las rejas que se encontraban abiertas, al entrar encontré su sombrero tirado en el suelo, si, el estaba aquí.

**POV Relator:**

-Jum! Tenias que hablar eh! Tenias que invitarlo a quedarse, servirle té, sentarlo en sillón del amo, enviarle el banquillo!- Retaba exasperado Trent.

-Trataba de ser hospitalario- Se defendió Thad.

-Hola? Hola? Hay alguien aquí?- Kurt buscaba por todas partes recorriendo el castillo, pero por ningún lado encontraba a su padre.

-Mama! Mama! Hay un niño en el castillo!-Exclamo mientras saltaba de alegría la pequeña tacita.

-Ohh Finn! No quiero que inventes tantas fantasías!- Respondió al tetera retándole.

-Pero es de veras mama yo la vi-

-Ni una palabra más! A bañar!-Y con eso metió a la taza junto con otros platos en el lavabo.

-Un chico, vi a un chico en el castillo!- Avisó el plumero sonriente.

-Oíste, te lo dije-Soltó la tacita saliendo del agua.

-Irresponsable, indisciplinado.. In, in- Largaba Trent.

-Blah blah blah blah- Se burlaba Thad.

-Papa?-Ambos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

-Viste eso?-Pregunto Thad a Trent, ambos fueron a ver al pasillo donde recién había pasado una persona- Es un joven muy apuesto!-Exclamo nuevamente Thad al verlo.

-Pues claro que es un joven!-

-No lo entiendes? Es la persona que hemos esperado! Ha venido a romper el hechizo!-

-Un momento, un momento- Trent persiguió a Thad procurando que no metiera la pata.

Ambos trataron de guiar al joven abriendo una puerta que dirigía hacia donde Burt se encontraba.

-Papá? Papá!- Kurt vio la puerta abierta y creyó que había visto algo, así que entro por allí-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? Espera! Busco a mi padre!- Kurt siguió un rastro de luz que caminaba por las escaleras-Que extraño, creo que vi algo… Hay alguien aquí?-

-Kurt?- Se escuchó una voz apagada.

-Papá!- Kurt corrió hacia la puerta de donde creía haber escuchado eso.

-Como me encontraste?- Kurt agarro una antorcha y se dirigió al lado se padre.

-Tus manos están heladas… Tengo que sacarte de aquí!-

-Hijo quiero que abandones el palacio-

-Quién te hizo esto?-

-No hay tiempo de explicarlo debes irte ahora!-

-No te dejaré- Kurt sintió un empujón y tuvo que abandonar la antorcha que cayó al piso y se apagó.

-Quién es? Quién eres?- Trato de vislumbrar algo, pero no podía ver nada.

-El amo del castillo-

* * *

**ASDADSASDADS Aquí se encuentran.. Vamos a ver como reaccionará Kurt cuando Vea a Blaine *-***

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN :3 **

**Nota: Cuanto mas reviews dejen más rápido voy a actualizar ewe**

**Bueno.. Solo eso n.n Nos Leemos Pronto! (Espero xD)**

**Bye byeeee ! :D**


End file.
